


Booty Call

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: HIStory (Web Series), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Car Sex, Coming Untouched, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tang Yi POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: What the label says on the tin.





	Booty Call

 

“Go get him, Jack.”

Jack looks through the rear view mirror once, acknowledging his boss’ command.

Tang Yi takes a long drag from his cigarette, looking out the rolled down window to the little restaurant across the street. His face gets illuminated as the overhead light comes on when Jack opens the door, but it quickly fades as his right hand man closes it behind him. Jack is a leather clad shadow making his way across the street in the cool night air, knowing exactly what to do.

Tang Yi can see them through the clear glass of the restaurant, Shao Fei’s little friends that he works with, everybody else in the Criminal Investigative Division he doesn't give a damn about. Jack walks right up to them and he notices how all activities stop, all eyes on Jack. Jack won’t tell them outright that Tang Yi wants to fuck Shao Fei, but Shao Fei will know. He’ll come, because he wants to get fucked too.

The girl looks incensed and the others bewildered, but Shao Fei stands, says something placating with a smile on his face and gets up to leave.

She should be mad, Shao Fei’s his, she’ll never get him.

Jack lingers, clearly trying something with the one he seems to like.

Shao Fei walks straight over to the car, hands in his jacket pocket and Tang Yi winds the windows up, both the side one and the partition that blocks all view from the front to the back. He outs  his cigarette and a short moment later Shao Fei opens the door and slides in beside him, a half scowl on his face.

“Tang Yi,” his lover says flatly. “I wasn’t done eating.”

“I’ll feed you,” Tang Yi answers. He always does.

“Well, what do you want?” Shao Fei asks, his voice irritated.

Tang Yi chuckles. He leans over and kisses Shao Fei, hard. He sucks on his boyfriend’s tongue, licking into his mouth while he runs his fingers over the cut of his cheekbone and down the column of his throat. He grabs the hem of his shirt, pushing it up so he can run his hand over the supple skin underneath. Shao Fei melts into it like he knows he would, moaning loudly when he starts sucking at his neck. A hickey, not too high. People in the department knows their fucking, but nobody needs to see the evidence.

“Tang Yi~” Shao Fei moans as he’s completely taken over by lust.

Jack gets into the front seat when Tang Yi starts palming at Shao Fei while he licks at one of his nipples.  He starts driving, knowing exactly where to go.

Tang Yi expertly uses one hand to pull the belt holding Shao Fei’s pants together, then he pulls down the zipper before palming at Shao Fei’s hard, leaking member. 

“Tang Yi~” Shao Fei whines, his voice high pitched and rough. He’s gripping the back of the leather seat too tight, scrabbling for purchase and Tang Yi doesn’t care if he’ll tear it again, he’ll replace it like last time.

“Goddamit, Tang Yi!” Shao Fei cries out as he presses him further down in the seat, pulling his legs apart and settling between them. He pulls his own stiff cock out, rubbing against him hard and Shao Fei moans and groans, wanting to fuck so bad.

“I want you, Shao Fei...” is what Tang Yi says, because it’s true. He wants this man with every fibre of his being, with every molecule in his body. With his soul.

“I know, but this isn’t fair...” Shao Fei says hoarsely, grabbing both his ass cheeks and pushing him harder into rubbing their dicks together.

Tang Yi pulls back and gets the lube. Of course it’s fair that he gets the ass that belong to him.

“Fuck, hurry up,” Shao Fei grunts, his face contorted into wanton lust. He’s grabbing at him and Tang Yi lets him slide his jacket off his shoulder and rip apart the buttons to his button up shirt before throwing it aside.

“So wild,” he teases while he coats two fingers in lube.

“Shut up and fuck me, asshole.”

Tang Yi smirks before he uses his clean hand to grab Shao Fei by the back of the neck and bring his face up. He looks into his lover’s eyes, drinking in every delicious expression as he slowly starts fingering Shao Fei open.

“A’Yi!” Shao Fei cries out and Tang Yi watches his lover ball his fists at his sides, using them as leverage as he tries not to put all his weight on the fingers opening him up.

“How many fingers do you want?” Tang Yi asks.

“I want your dick, Tang Yi,” Shao Fei strangles out, like Tang Yi is an idiot for suggesting his fingers can hold him properly right now.

Tang Yi’s grin is feral. He pulls his fingers out, searching for the  condom he always keeps on hand in the car. He rips the package off with his teeth, intending on putting it on himself but Shao Fei grabs it out of his mouth and clumsily slides the rubber down his too hard cock.

“So impatient,” he smirks.

Shao Fei scowls and he grabs his boyfriend’s wrists and pin them over his head before he drives so far into Shao Fei’s ass the man’s mouth open in a O of surprised pleasure, his eyes wide and face slack.

Tang Yi could come right then.

“Oh God!” Shao Fei gasps. “Oh God, Tang Yi.”

Shao Fei makes a lot of noise when he’s getting fucked and he loves it. It’s his validation that he’s giving Shao Fei exactly what he wants.

“Oh god, my ass!” he cries out as he’s pounded into, his breath stuttering every time his prostate is hit.

Tang Yi wills himself not to come too quickly, trying to stave off the feel of Shao Fei’s tight like a virgin ass trying to suck his dick in like a vacuum.

He brings his head down and captures those ramen tasting lips in a salacious kiss, swallowing down Shao Fei’s fucked out sounds.

“Oh Fuck!” Shao Fei screams when Tang Yi pulls back, grabbing his hips and pulling him into every forward thrust.

“I can’t...!” He watches Shao Fei try to breathe properly through his building orgasm, his muscles straining and his skin clammy. 

His own isn’t far behind, the smell of their lovemaking, the sound, the sight and the feelings, all of it threatening to make Tang Yi pass out from the pleasure. It washes over him like the best and worst kind of drugs.

“I c-can’t hold it, Tang Yi!” 

This is Tang Yi’s favorite part, what gets him everytime. The fact that he can fuck an orgasm out of Shao Fei with just his dick, no stroking necessary. Every jab of his cockhead over Shao Fei’s prostate is powerful enough to have him coming untouched.

Every single time.

Shao Fei grabs his hip with both hands and squeezes hard enough to leave bruises as he comes, ropes of sticky white coating his stomach and chest while he screams silently into Tang Yi’s arm. The contraction from Shao Fei’s orgasm is so strong it provides a vice like grip around Tang Yi’s dick that pushes him over that precipice into his own breath stopping orgasm.

“Shao Fei~” Tang Yi breathes reverently after collapsing on top of his lover. No other sex has ever been this intense, with anybody.

Tang Yi watches Shao Fei arch his back as he pulls out, then he’s tying off the condom and throwing it in a small waste bin in the car.

“What the hell, Tang Yi?” Shao Fei asks while he cleans him down with wet wipes.

“I got hard,” is all Tang Yi supplies. It doesn't have to be anything more complicated than that.

Shao Fei raises a skeptical eyebrow at him, but doesn't comment on it. He starts fixing his clothes.

“Well, next time you get  _ hard _ , can you wait until I get home? Everybody knows who Jack is, so don’t send him for me, ok? Your booty call was obvious.”

“Fine. I’ll call next time,” he acquiesced, trying to fix himself into some semblance of order with his top torn up by his hurricane of a lover.

Shao Fei nods happily. “Good. Now, feed me.”

Tang Yi smiles indulgently. “Of course.” 

Jack pulls up to the house and park. Shao Fei gets out of the car and almost skip to the front door, not looking like he just got a good dick down by Tang Yi. Tang Yi follows close behind him, knowing that nobody would dare say anything about the fact that he looks like he just got mauled by a wild animal.

They’ll know it’s Shao Fei anyway, because everybody knows how they get.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me sideways! Why the hell these guys so hot and adorbs!!1111!! *hearteyes*


End file.
